


白日坠落 48

by Shenlili (Zsusu)



Category: Chinese films
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zsusu/pseuds/Shenlili





	白日坠落 48

灯光令他想起了柬埔寨的海滩上，那一捧粗糙的篝火，应和咸湿的海风。而李逾白现在去摸贺濂的眼睛，也能摸到一手潮湿。  
他不知道贺濂为什么哭，但没问，只亲着他的小腹，在刚才留了牙印的乳尖上摸。手指夹着微微硬起的那里，把他折腾得闷哼出声，夹着嗓子，像猫叫，不算得愉快，呼吸都憋起来了，感觉再被摸几下贺濂要喘不上气。  
他想把贺濂搞到哭，真察觉他的眼泪，李逾白又心疼。他撑起身子，去亲贺濂的嘴角：“乖啊，不哭……”  
“我没有！”贺濂说，推他，“我紧张……你什么都——你把我当小姑娘……”  
“怎么可能呢？”他笑了笑。  
话音未落，感觉李逾白离开了片刻，推开抽屉的声音“咯噔”一声，像心里的忐忑突然被具象化。他偏过头，李逾白拿出了几个套，一管油。  
贺濂：“……白哥，你这都是哪儿来的？”  
“和你在一起后就常备着了，跟姑娘才用不上这些。”李逾白好整以暇地拧开盖子，调侃他，贺濂不想理他，但视线又挪不开，看着他往手心里挤了一大团黏腻的水基润滑，被台灯照成了捧在掌心的光亮。  
“就那么肯定不是我干你？”贺濂咬咬牙，还在嘴硬。  
李逾白默然看向他，一切尽在不言中，把贺濂又看得开始害臊。  
他抬起贺濂的腰，半哄骗的语气，手指滑腻腻地伸进去给他做扩张，觉得从来没有这么耐心过。贺濂敞着腿，用一个枕头遮住半张脸，留着一个小巧的下巴给他看，虎牙把下唇咬出一道白色痕迹，不时小声地哼。  
可爱，李逾白想，继续问他：“难受么？”  
“还行……嗯……”贺濂一张嘴就忍不住叫，连忙又给咽回去。  
“真的么，我看你挺难受。”李逾白又说，加了根手指，在外面小心地按，“放松点儿，不舒服就叫。”  
“滚……就是觉得——有点儿，胀。”  
李逾白笑着，手指一抽一送，抵着他受不了的地方，反复地从里面摸。他把贺濂折腾得大腿打着颤儿，脚趾蜷起来，呜呜咽咽。  
心里顿时很满足，他又说：“你叫起来也好听，歌手嘛……”  
“你闭嘴！”贺濂很凶地说着，挪开枕头瞪着他，眼睛果然红了。  
李逾白就不说话，专心地伺候少爷，直到他又软绵绵地躺回被子里，抱着枕头像抱着自己一样，不自在地喊舒服。  
只是前头有点儿软下去了，李逾白见他舒服得胸口都红了一片，没去管。刚才他含着的时候是很硬的，射过一次，贺濂还害羞，瞪他，叫他去擦干净。他就又作势要去亲，给贺濂吓了一跳，侧过身夹起了腿，这才被放过。  
给男朋友口一下这种事李逾白其实无所谓，他把贺濂全身上下都摸了个遍，这会儿手指还插在他屁股里，被包裹得紧密。贺濂洗过澡，和他同一款的沐浴乳，闻上去像春天的柠檬树开了花，清甜，带着一丝丝酸味。  
他垂下眼，另一只空白的手抓住贺濂的膝盖，提起脚踝，在那块凸出的骨头上啃，又吻过脚背，感觉到穴里因为这个动作，一抽一抽地缩。  
“躺好。”他说，最后咬了口脚趾，伸手拿过枕边的套。  
给自己戴还不算熟练，李逾白看起来经验丰富，也就停留在理论层面，那些脑子里的画面挨个实践在贺濂身上，以前觉得换自己肯定会恶心，这时候一口一口地吻他，咬他，舔他的性器，勾着他的舌尖把手指弄得满是湿润，都没觉得有任何不适。只想把他吃掉，吞进去，整个地包在自己身体里，像亚当夏娃那样，他们原本该是一体的。  
他进去时贺濂拖长声音闷哼，然后紧紧地抽气，呼吸不过来似的，张开手要抱。李逾白抬起他的上半身，搂在怀中，他就随着这动作进得很深。  
贺濂如他所愿地哭了，娇气得不行。  
护他的时候，要他爱自己的时候，说要证明给他看的时候，贺濂倔强且骄傲，他想不到贺濂在怀里哭，一边抱着他的背一边掐，不知道想推开还是想更深，耳边的呜咽没停过，也分不清痛或者爽。  
李逾白只好亲他——用贺濂喜欢的那种浮在表面的吻，一点一点从眉梢亲到嘴角，舔干净了眼泪——小声安慰：“好了好了，你可是自己要睡我的……”  
“我没有，我……你太大了，滚……哥哥抱抱我……”  
贺濂说得颠三倒四，他没喝酒，都要被这把嗓子喊醉了，软糯糯地叫，呻吟，说他太大，插了一会儿又开始说舒服。  
被他静谧地裹着，不光是贺濂，李逾白也觉得胀。可贴在一起的感觉太真实，他耳朵很烫，额角发汗，被贺濂喊得失控，只往更深的地方顶。  
“哥……”贺濂又哼着，说我不舒服。  
“不舒服吗？”他摆了摆腰，抽出来一截，又在贺濂毫无防备地时候挤进去，听见他拖长了声音，黏黏糯糯地撒泼。  
“这还不舒服？”  
贺濂手掌推李逾白的肩膀，一条腿却更诚实地勾住了他。  
李逾白先是笑，趴在贺濂身上说他骚得很，床帏里的私房话，贺濂听了只是脸红，却没让他停。那把平时在健身房和练舞室造出来的腰派上用场，他感觉贺濂一直咬着自己的肩膀，力道轻一点是爽了，重一点，是要到了。  
从贺濂身体里退出来时，李逾白拿手机摄像头照一下，肩膀血淋淋的牙印，还好是秋天降至，他们的打歌服没有背心，都能遮的起来。  
安全套被摘下，打了个结扔在一边，李逾白侧卧在贺濂身边，摸刚才激烈承欢的地方。贺濂打他，小声喊：“还摸？”  
“有点儿肿，今天不来了。”李逾白揽过他，亲吻太阳穴。  
他扭了扭，手掌摩挲李逾白腰侧，又坏心地四处捏，一直顺着人鱼线下去，握住了发泄过的地方。李逾白呼吸一滞，腿抬起来，架在贺濂的腰上，拿又再度硬起来的性器蹭他的大腿，两个人严丝合缝地靠在一起。  
性器被贺濂握住，同他自己的挨在一起，顶端冒出黏稠清液，手掌抹开，蹭到小腹上。李逾白在他耳边低沉地呻吟，学他刚才叫床。  
“嗯……宝儿，舒服，再多摸摸我……”他压着声音，只让贺濂听。  
“喊得我都不行了，你那么会喊，下次换我来？”贺濂开玩笑，手上轻轻重重，深深浅浅，把他弄得绷着一根筋突突直跳。  
李逾白掐他的屁股：“让你来，这个不可以。”  
贺濂噘着嘴，很不服气地说了句什么，他还有点累，又撸了一会儿就开始说手酸。李逾白便用手包着他的，继续打，直到两个人射得到处都是才算完。  
他脑子空白着，突然想起床头柜里白桃乌龙味道的电子烟，却没有半点想抽的意思。  
烟瘾早戒了，之前让他焦虑让他上瘾的，无非是贺濂。  
“记者会的时候，是不是差一点儿就想出柜了？”贺濂在灯下问他，一双装满情欲的眼睛天真无邪。  
“倒也没有，我只是很想说，我爱贺濂。”  
“只有我能听的，不许跟他们说。”  
“嗯。”  
“再说多一次？”  
“我爱贺濂。”


End file.
